Inside Your Heaven
by Katia11
Summary: A song fic one shot, when Cindy and Jimmy get in a big fight he storms off, will she ever see him again?


**Inside Your Heaven**

Song fiction based on the song Inside Your Heaven sung by Carrie Underwood(and Bo Bise)which I do not own. I also do not own Jimmy. But I hope you like this fic any way! All my love, –Katie– p.s. this story goes out to my dear friend El whose been there for me through everything luv ya El! Italics lyrics! Bold Italics Memory-- Sry it's really long!

_I've been down_

Cindy Vortex stared at her ice cream. She had suddenly lost her appetite. She was sitting in the very spot where he first told her that he loved her. She smiled broadly as she remembered that day.. That beloved day so many years ago. The way his voice crackled.. The way his hand interlocked with hers so softly, so gently. It had been a lot like this.. They had gotten in a major fight over something stupid. She had really blown up at him.

_now I'm blessed_

_**" Neutron! You are pointless! I like you okay! Is it that so hard to get through your big brain?" He just stared at her with those big blue eyes.**_

_I felt a revelation coming round_

_**" Cindy?" he asked his voice shaking like she had never heard it before. She turned to him angrily.** _

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_**"Yes! I am absolutely crazy about you! All I can think about is you! I love you! You've stolen my heart with your big blue eyes, with your smile. Oh gosh Neutron.. And how I hate how you tease me, holding my hand every now and then, a kiss on the cheek.. Do you understand how much you torture me? What I feel for you is stronger then I can ever express it in words!Gah! I mean seriously Neutron... I.. Need you! I will no longer tolerate you not being MINE!" she exploded. Every eye in the candy bar was on her.**_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive  
**His jaw had dropped about ten million feet. " Cindy.." he smiled as he walked towards her a little bit. She had folded her arms over her chest angrily. He still refused to take his eyes from hers. **_

_You're all I've got_

_**She began to feel her anger disappearing into sheer terror, amazement , and confusion all at the same time. He now was very close to her. Just before she could make any protests, he had jumped forwards and closed the gap between their faces. At first, her eyes opened wide in shock of Jimmys' lips so softly against hers... The way his warm breath triggered every sense in her body to create on overwhelming state of ecstasy. She melted into his touch.. And her arms dropped lifelessly to her side. She wanted to forever be in that kiss... just then Jimmy began slowly pulling away. But before he got to far away, she softly guided his lips right back to hers.**_

_You lift me up_

_**After they pulled away from the kiss( Which left Cindy completely speechless).. Jimmy leaned his forehead softly against hers**_

_**" I.. Love you Cindy.." he grabbed her hand that had fallen at her side. " I really do. Please be my girlfriend?"  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes**_

And of course she had responded with a resounding yes! They had been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. But she knew it had to come, and indeed it had. Graduation Day. It had been at least a month ago and Jimmy had to leave and he told her he didn't think it work... Just as she feared he might..  
_I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind_

_**" Cindy, it would just be to hard with me going to an Ivy League school!"**_

_**" But Jimmy! We have email! You can't leave me! You are my support!"**_

_**" Cindy! I don't want to hurt you! I will be so far away!"**_

_**" Jimmy please!"**_

_**" Cindy! Don't argue!"**_

_**" Jimmy!"**_

_**" SHUT UP VORTEX! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"**_

_**" Jimmy please listen to me!"**_

_**" NO! I am going, and you are going to school as well and you are going to live a life without me! Our time together is up! UP!" he bellowed. Cindy had begun to cry freely. " Goodbye Cindy!" he snapped as he turned and walked away**. _

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

Cindy had not heard from him since.. She wiped another tear that had fallen from her eyes. What right did he have to break her heart like that? Well the past eight years had been the best of her life and she would not take them back. So that's what lead her here to the Candy Bar in Retroville with tears falling down into the stuff that looked more like brown mashed potatoes with nuts then Rocky Road Ice Cream. Just then the door opened but Cindy was too in thought to even notice. Just then a voice spoke. " Can I sit there Miss?" this voice woke her from her coma like state. She jerked her head up and found herself locked into the blue eyes staring at her from the end of the table. She simply hung her head and didn't say a word.

" That's fair I guess." he said as he sat next to her anyway.

_When we touch, when we love_

She folded her arms in front of her and finally spoke.

_A wrong becomes undone_

"What do you want Neutron?" Acerbity oozing from every word. He didn't say anything, but slid his hand on top of hers closest to him. She tried her best to annoy the annoying tingles building rapidly in her fingers.. The way his soft touch felt against her palm. Dear God ,she prayed, Give me strength!  
_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

" Cindy please listen to me.." How could her heart deny him her full attention?

_The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

" Cindy, I've been thinking about what I said to you.. And it wasn't exactly fair.."

" Ya think Spewtron?" she snapped coldly, it felt so good calling him that considering she knew how much he hated it..

_And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

" I know, I know Cindy, that's why I'm here... I've been sort of been thinking about it.. And well maybe I'd like to change my perspective on things a bit.." he blushed heavily. Now he had her attention. " First I want to give you a little present.."  
_When minutes turn to days and years_

Her heart pounded in her chest as he pulled out a red rose. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

" Oh Jimmy! You didn't have to!" she cried as she reached out and took it in her free hand. He smiled.

" Yes I did.." " Now will you let me talk?"

_When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
_" You got five minutes Neutron.." He smiled.

_Holdin you until the day I die_

" I thought so." " You see Cindy, as I was in that Ivy League college I realized that science, that technology just can not satisfy this hole.. The hole that is there when I'm not with you! Nothing will fill it Cindy!" he paused as though contemplating whether to continue. "Only you have the ability to blow my mind away with a touch, with a simple kiss. You are my equal and I had no right to give up our love! I love you Cindy! And I am going insane without you.. I simply will not go another day without you! I'm not even alive without you here!" Cindy just stared at him. His hand gripped hers tightly. " Are you done Neutron?" she asked coldly. He looked at her confused. She would not fall for a simple love confession, he hadn't listened to her, so why should she listen to him? She tore back her hand. But he still had hope in his eyes._  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way_

" You think that's it Vortex? Oh no! I've just begun!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.. A ring box. Cindys' breath froze instantly in her throat. She gulped hardly. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes. Was this going where she thought it was? She opened the box and sure enough there it was.. a beautiful gold ring with a pearl set in the center.. Oh gosh. It was! IT WAS! He readjusted so he was kneeling next to her.

"Cindy Vortex.. I am absolutely crazy about you! All I can think about is you! I love you! You've stolen my heart with your big green eyes, with your smile. Oh gosh Vortex.. And how I hate how you have captivated me by holding my hand or kissing me on the cheek.. Do you understand how much you torture me? What I feel for you is stronger then I can ever express it in words!Gah! I mean seriously Vortex... I.. Need you! I will no longer tolerate you not being MINE! Will you marry me?" Cindy just froze with tears in her eyes. He had used almost exactly the same words she had so many years ago. JIMMY NEUTRON JUST ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM! Tears fell from her eyes and she wavered in tears. He titled his head to the side, she caressed the ring in the box. And then without thinking she threw herself upon him which sent him flying him backwards and wildly kissed his face.. His hair.. His lips..

" Yes! Yes! YES!" she breathed in-between each kiss.

_I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you_

She smiled as she pulled away and sat back up, blushing rather heavily. Jimmy had rather a dazed look upon his face. He smiled stupidly then blushed fervently. He pulled out the ring and placed it upon her finger, and she froze when she saw that engraved on the band was J+C Forever. Tears built up behind her eyes and finally fell as she bit her lower lip.

" But what about your Ivy League school?" she asked a little bit concerned that so wrapped in his emotions that Jimmy had forgotten about how and where they would live.. And if he quit that school, then what?

" I talked to the head of my school, and he said that you and I can live in a dorm. I am not really sure how I got him.." she smiled.

" Fine I used the hypno beam, but sh..." she leaned forwards a little bit._  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do_

" You are such a little devil James Isaac Neutron.. That's why I love you, and why I am going to be yours for the rest of my life..." and with that she fervently kissed him on the lips and rubbed his lips temptingly with her tongue, but pulled away before he had any chance to respond. He looked at her obviously slightly disappointed. She whispered in his ear. " I'm afraid you'll just have to wait till the honey moon for that." His eyes twinkled as he grabbed her hand, kissed it softly and then spoke.

" All is fair in love and war Mrs. Neutron.." he smiled again.

Mrs. Neutron. She could defiantly get used to that..

_I wanna be inside your heaven_


End file.
